


Don't Ask

by Kokris



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, but like... wack, i forgot to change format in some places and i apologize, i tried to skip all the smut scenes bc im lazy, more like, no beta we die like men, past johnmark, past markhyuck - Freeform, people fuck in this. you have been warned, there's a tiny bit of JohnYong if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokris/pseuds/Kokris
Summary: basically, 1 beta, 2 alphas 1 omega in a cramped apartment with 1 human. the human must not know what they are. The human is oblivious.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Bold of you to assume I know what i'm doing. please tell me if something is incoherent.

No questions. Don't ask. Don't think too much about it.

That was how Mark navigated in a world where some people had a wolf like type, and some did not. Those who had a Type were either clad Types or Wolves. They cohabited with regular humans, but things were ... a little hostile.

Due to a lack of understanding from the human side, there was a lot of discrimination against Type people. Alphas and Omegas were seen as overly sexual beasts and needy whores respectively. Betas had to keep their temper in check not to growl in public and be careful not to talk about smells too in detail so they could pass as humans. Ruts and heats were a dreadful moment for alphas and omegas as they would be taken advantage of, or ostracized. However, that didn't mean some humans weren't understanding and actively trying to help them blend in and welcome the diversity.

In came Mark Lee. He never really gave much thought to the Human/Wolves conflict, as he thought it was dumb and that was that. To him, they were all regular people. Some people just had special needs, and strong mood swings.  
He had bigger things to worry about, like finding an apartment where he could afford to pay rent.  
And find an apartment he did. But there were already four roommates. They wanted a fifth roommate so they could make rent, as prices have gone up. The apartment was tiny. But it seemed Cozy. Mark decided that was where he would stay.

When Mark moved in, he didn't quite understand why the boys were so tense whenever he would talk about smelling something. Like the first time he moved in, a month ago and he told Taeyong that he smelled nice and Taeyong started panicking an asked many questions such as what he smelt like and why he could smell it, but it turned out it was simply his cologne and nothing complicated. Or when he told Yuta when he had just walked into the apartment ( _dude could take a shower, you smell_ ) and Yuta made a straight beeline for Jaehyun's bedroom and left his gym bag at the entrance. When Mark questioned Jaehyun about it, he only shrugged and said some of them were really sensitive to smell and mark shrugged it off, thinking it happens some people are more sensitive to smell than others.

By now, Mark considered himself accustomed to some of their antics. He thought his roommates were all a little weird, Jaehyun was the most sane of them all, but Mark himself was a little weird, so he didn't mind it much, nor did he question it.

Like the time he was playing videogames with Yuta and Jaehyun, and Taeyong walked in the living room and commented about how Mark was the cutest person he'd ever encountered and Mark nearly choked. He tried to counter argument that Taeyong was cuter, but Taeyong ended the argument by gently stroking his jaw with a finger and walking away. Mark felt his cheeks heat up. Everyone teased him for being adorable and he didn't even want to defend himself.

Or the time Mark invited his friend Haechan to their apartment and Haechan kept teasing him about his tastes in decoration ("Doja Cat is a QUEEN don't disrespect her like that" - Mark), how he had to share a room and couldn't wank at night, how Mark could hoe around with his roommates because they were so good looking and Mark got embarrassed and yelled _ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT_ and as a response, Haechan pouted. And whined. And that was the moment Jaehyun walked in and asked _what the fuck is going on, Mark don't hurt his feelings_ and Haechan, being the little shit that he is, looked like he really was about to cry. Mark went in panic mode and hugged him and apologized. Haechan used the opportunity to slip his hand under Mark's shirt and pinch his nipple. Mark yelled. And slapped the top of his head. Jaehyun left cackling. Later in the afternoon, he and Haechan were playing smash and as a distraction, Haechan was trying his hardest to kiss Mark. Taeyong walked in and gasped loudly, which caught Mark's attention and Haechan took the opportunity to kiss him. Mark yelled and hit him. He moaned. Mark blushed. Taeyong whistled. Haechan cackled and Taeyong asked Haechan to join him in the kitchen to bombard him with questions ( _Tell me. From omega to omega. Teach me your ways. How do does one approach Mark so easily??? How do you tell him about heats??? Did he freak out??? Ah, you two grew up together??? What do you mean he's good with heats??? He's got- asfgdhalfsdhfaslkhld KNOT SHAPED PLUGS??????? He is so much cooler about this than I thought!!_ ).

Or again, the time Mark and Yuta were chilling outside on campus and Johnny, Mark's friend, noticed them and walked over, yelling _MARK BRO I MISSED YOU_ and pulled him in, and for a second it looked like he was going to aggressively make out with Mark but instead, he hugged him tight… and kissed his neck. Yuta did not appreciate that and was about to fight that Johnny guy, but the look Johnny sent him wasn't the most welcoming. Ah yes. Another territorial Alpha.  
Yuta watched from the sidelines how Johnny went from scary to the cutest bub, twirling Mark around, making dad jokes, showering Mark with the most affectionate kisses and making Mark blush, apologizing to Yuta for taking Mark's attention for so long and finally, presented himself. Yuta attempted to be as polite as possible. Apparently it worked because then Mark started babbling about Yuta being so cool and so strong and so funny. Pride swelled in Yuta's chest until he noticed how Johnny looked at Mark hen he talked - as if his Mark was the world's 8th wonder. He kissed Mark again. Yuta did his best not to growl. _The Lion, The Witch, and the audacity of this bitch_. He hadn't even imprinted on Mark, the bastard. Johnny then looked at his watch and audibly gasped. He yelled something about work and hurriedly bid his farewells, kissing Mark one last time before running off.  
Later when they got home, Yuta asked Mark about his relationship with Johnny. Turns out the pair are very close friends, and are physically very close. Intimate, even. But Mark assures him that they are nothing more than friends. Yuta then asked if Mark was okay with friendly kisses and Mark blushed and stuttered. He admitted he liked it, then quickly changed the topic to how interesting the floor was. ( _Did it always have these patterns? They were so… fascinating._ ) He didn't get to babble more about the floor, as Yuta tilted his chin up and knocked the air out of his lungs by kissing him. Mark was a bit overwhelmed, but didn't push Yuta away. He instead wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Yuta broke the kiss a little too soon, but Mark was fine with that, as he got to see a faint blush spread on Yuta's cheeks. Yuta asked if he was okay, and Mark could only not. Yuta seemed satisfied with that reaction.

Speaking of Johnny, the few times Mark invited him over, not only did Yuta feel uncomfortable with how touchy he was with Mark, but he also had his way with Taeyong. With one look, he had completely won Taeyong over. A single hair flip and Taeyong was on his knees, ready for his knot. Yuta and Lucas weren't too comfortable with the idea of a third alpha in the house - let alone another alpha having his way with their dear little Taeyong, but they let him be. If they were fine with everyone else, why would they complain about Johnny?  
Things escalated when Johnny unexpectedly settled on Jaehyun and suddenly all they heard for three consecutive days was Jaehyun screaming Johnny's name and the bedframe violently hitting the wall. Mark wanted to hide. Johnny was still as flirty with him after that, but they both knew they wouldn't go any further. However, the way he mouthed at Mark's neck was very confusing to everyone else in the household.

And then Taeyong went into heat. It was his third time since Mark moved in and he forgot to plan his departure or an excuse for said departure in advance. Mark didn't notice until he got home from work and on his way to his room, Jaehyun took him aside and awkwardly explained that Taeyong is going through a moment so he's not acting like usual and Mark got worried and knocked on Taeyong's door. He waited a moment and almost missed the faint come in from the other side and cautiously opened the door. He was taken aback by the sweltering heat and a particular smell that was vaguely familiar but also overwhelmingly attractive. Mark closed the door behind him and took a deep breath to clear his thoughts but failed as he felt more and more dizzy by the minute. He heard a whine and snapped his head in the direction it came from, only to find Taeyong curled up under a blanket. He approached him and yelped when Taeyong's hand grabbed the nearest part of Mark's body, which happened to be his thigh, and gripped it like a vice. His head peeked out from under the blanket and he looked up at his roommate. He looked high. he tried to talk but his words were slurred. He then tried breaking down his thoughts into a few words. "You. Fuck me? Please? It hurts."  
Mark put two and two together and his experience told him not to question why Taeyong suddenly wanted to fuck, but to do as he says and in a few days he would be back to normal. Sometimes Haechan did that. He also claimed that it hurt. What hurt? Mark had no clue but he guessed it was a severe case of blue balls or … something. Mark was no expert. Mark only had a fraction of a second between his consent and the moment Taeyong pulled him down and aggressively started humping him. It took him a minute, but Mark eventually settled in the mood. He knew what he had to do, and he knew he had to do it fast.

Taeyong found out Mark is very attentive and could be rough if he asked for it. And ask for it, he did. He also found out Mark had an incredible stamina for a mere human - he was still able to go after two rounds and even when he got tired, he was still able to deliver in ways more than one. He also got to discover Mark's quite large collection of toys, and even in a somewhat conscious state, he was impressed by it and mostly by the expertise Mark had when using them on him. He was mostly surprised Mark was able to make him scram and have him beg for it. Mark had to take breaks, however. So whenever Taeyong fell asleep, he would sneak out and do as much schoolwork a he could and get as many readings done as possible before the pretty boy woke up. By the second day, he was able to plan his study sessions around Taeyong's sleeping schedule. Granted, he lacked sleep himself, but he was used to it. He'd done this for Haechan all his life he figured Taeyong was similar enough. What he did not expect, however, was how cuddly Taeyong was, sometimes. Mark had been surprised two or three times when Taeyong walked out of his room and would hug Mark tight from behind. Mark would then drop everything to let Taeyong climb in his lap and would hug him and sometimes rub circles on his back until he'd feel his pants get a little wet and then carry Taeyong to his room to do the horizontal tango.  
After his third day, Mark was able to get some rest. Taeyong's heat was over, or so Mark assumed (correctly) and he was too spent to walk back to Jaehyun's room to sleep so he slept with Taeyong in his arms. When he finally woke up a few hours later, his three other roommates were staring hard at him. He didn't understand why, nor did he question it. He assumed, again, that he probably must have looked in bad shape.

Since his heat, Taeyong started questioning Mark about his sexcapades - if he had any to begin with. Turns out he did. He had many adventures that included Haechan and Johnny and that information was crucial to Taeyong, as he wanted to know to what extent Mark was comfortable with Type behaviours.  
After a lighthearted but thorough interrogation, Taeyong deducted Mark was a safe person to be himself with, and he passed the message to the other roommates.

If Mark couldn't notice when Taeyong went into heat, he did notice how the household was far more comfortable with him. Conversations didn't immediately stop when he walked in a room. Lucas and Yuta were far more comfortable explaining why they didn't like sharing things in the house. Lucas cuddled with him far more often. Yuta was all over him. Better yet - he was so comfortable with skinship that Mark felt like he was a Johnny 2.0. But Mark didn't mind. And again, he didn't question it.

Rut season was coming upon them. Mark caught Yuta and Lucas arguing over who gets to fuck Taeyong and he thought he could help. Though he's never dared to interrupt the Alphas mid argument before. He would leave that to Jaehyun. But not this time.  
Mark then cleared his throat to catch the boys' attention. He expected them to glare at him. Or even tell him to piss off.

"If you want… one of you can uhm. Spend your um. w-what did you call it? Rut? Um. Anyways, our horny period? You could spend it with me."

Silence hung in the air. Yuta raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I know Taeyong told us you're used to our strange behaviour but.. Do you know what this implies for us?" he carefully asked. Mark nodded.

"Our dicks…. Are shaped a little differently. You know that, right?" Yuta looked a little worried. Mark nodded again.

"Mark, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." This time Lucas spoke up.

Mark let out a nervous laugh.  
"You - well, I was the one that offered. I uhm. I know what it's like. I've uhm. Me and Johnny used to uhm. Fool around. That's how I found out some people have weirdly shaped dicks. I'm uh. I'm fine with it, honestly. Just uhm. Please use a lot of um. lube. I don't want to be stuck in bed for like. a week. after."

His last words resonated in the room for a moment before Yuta hollered.  
"I AM SO CALLING DIBS ON YOU, MARK. I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO ANYTIME SOON." he yelled.

Mark felt his cheeks heat up.

And that was what lead Mark to get railed for three consecutive days, and still spent a day or two recovering. He thought this whole ordeal some people had was a bit strange. But Mark didn't question it.

He never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come ask questions on my curiouscat!!  
> https://curiouscat.me/Kokriss  
> https://curiouscat.me/Kokris  
> Both work i'm just dumb and got locked out of one of em from my phone.


End file.
